The invention relates to a large converter arrangement which is driven on the expansion bearing side and on the fixed bearing side.
In the field of general engineering it is customary to mount a shaft in a fixed bearing on one side and in an expansion bearing on the other side in order to accommodate thermal expansions and assembly deficiencies, and in order to guarantee smooth operation. Also in a converter plant for the production of steel it is customary to mount the converter carrying ring in a fixed bearing by means of one carrying trunnion and in an expansion bearing by means of the other carrying trunnion.
In large converters it is necessary, because of the great torques to be transmitted, to provide a tilting drive on the fixed bearing side as well as on the expansion bearing side. Special problems arise in the torque support of the drive on the expansion bearing side due to axial movements which can be on the order of .+-. 80 mm. The drive on the the expansion bearing side must be able to follow this axial movement and the torque support must remain fully operable. Further difficulties in large converters also arise because the displacement which is accommodated by pendulum roller bearings, e.g., gives rise to a pronounced eccentric movement of the converter during tilting, since the points of displacement are relatively far away from the places where the displacement actually occurs. Finally, there are welding problems during the binding-in of the carrying trunnion into the carrying ring. When quenched and subsequently tempered steel, that meets the requirements to the fullest extent, is to be used for the carrying trunnion it is difficult to heat up the trunnion during welding. Therefore, steels with a hot yield point of up to 25 kp/mm.sup.2 were generally used and it was necessary to put up with overdimensioned trunnions.